1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to a backlight module, a liquid crystal display (LCD), and an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the growth of the flat-panel dimension, distances between the edges of the panel and human eyes and between a central portion and the human eyes increase also, which results in image and color distortion. One general solution is to bend the panel such that curved LCD TVs can perform in a better way than traditional flat-LCD TVs. For example, arc panels of IMAX theaters contribute to same users experience regardless of his/her locations. The principle of curved TV is quite the same of that of the IMAX panel. By deliberately designing the angle of the arc, the distance between the users and each points of the panel are the same. This not only resolves the above distortion problem, but also provide an overall view such that the users may share the same performance like being in the IMAX theater.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of one conventional curved LCD. As shown in FIG. 1, the LCD includes a bent backlight module 110 and a bent open cell 120 opposite to the backlight module 110. By engaging an outer frame 130 and a plastic frame 111, the backlight module 110 and the open cell 120 are assembled. As it is difficult to manufacture a large-scale metallic sheet, usually, a bent steel support 113 is manufactured and then the steel support 113 is assembled to a flat back frame 112 by assembling components 114. Afterward, the flat back frame 112 is bent so as to form a bent backlight module 110. However, the curvature of the backlight module 110 is fixed, which means it cannot be adjusted accordingly.